


Victory- Saphael

by matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Raphael POV, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Simon is adorable, Trans!Simon, simon gets the treatment he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat/pseuds/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by this post:<br/>http://my-darling-alexander.tumblr.com/post/148352610076/you-headcanon-trans-simon-pls-share-more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory- Saphael

Simon was nervous- even more than usual, and that was saying something. Raphael didn't know why, but it was agitating him to no end. Whenever Simon was in a bad mood, it always seemed to rub off on him- and no one wanted to get in his way on those days. And whenever Simon was happy, it set off a family of butterflies in his stomach. He liked Simon's adorable smile, and his tiny giggles when he read his comic books, and the full-out laugh that Raphael only heard on a really good day. Those days were what made him get out of bed at night. He liked Simon a lot.  
He was interrupted from his contemplation of his fondness for Simon when said Daylighter began to tap his chair's arm anxiously.  
"Are you doing that for a reason?" Raphael asked, trying not to get irritated. Adorable and wonderful as Simon was, sometimes he tried Raphael's limited patience.  
"Sorry." Simon froze. Raphael raised an eyebrow.  
"Something bothering you?" Simon looked up at him, then immediately back down at his sneakers.  
"I actually... I have something I need to tell you." Raphael waited.  
"I'm transgender. I was born in a girl's body." Raphael waited for the part where Simon said something that actually justified the nerves.  
"...Is that all?"  
"What do you mean?" Simon looked up at him, puppy-dog brown eyes wide with confusion.  
"Is that the reason why you've been so nervous today?" He asked, mystified as to why Simon was making such a big deal of it.  
"Well... I- I thought that you'd see me differently because of it." Raphael blinked.  
Oh.  
Simon wasn't making a big deal of it. Simon was scared that HE'D make a big deal of it.  
He frowned.  
"Dios, Simon. You think that it matters to me? You really are an idiot sometimes." Simon looked even more confused now. Raphael huffed.  
"Let me spell it out for you, pendejo. I don't care what's in your pants. I'm in love with YOU, not your body." Simon's eyes were as big as quarters. Raphael sighed.  
"And that was entirely the wrong way to tell you. Damn it," he muttered. "I had a whole date planned and everything."  
Simon was openly gaping.  
"You... Love me?"  
"Yes, Simon. And you're a man to me, no matter what you were born with." Raphael said, and Simon's eyes welled up with tears.  
Raphael began to panic. What had he said to make Simon cry?  
"I'm sorry, I just... I didn't expect you to be so accepting." Simon apologized. Raphael's long-dormant heart broke at that.  
He bent down so that their faces were only inches away, and cupped Simon's cheek, wiping the tears away.  
"Don't cry. I hate to see you cry." Raphael said softly.  
"Okay." Simon replied, voice shaking and tears not stopping.  
"I love you," Raphael sighed, kissing Simon's forehead. "I love your smile," he kissed his cheek. "I love your horrible clothing," Simon laughed as he kissed his nose. "I even love your stupid comic books and computer games. I love you." Beating him to the punch, Simon surged forward and kissed him on the mouth. It was short, and awkward, and not perfect by any means, but it was very Simon. Raphael immediately wanted more.  
Raphael wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him tightly before kissing him again. Simon pulled him into his lap, and it only took Raphael a minute or two to get Simon smiling again. He called that a victory.


End file.
